


Rewarding Good Deeds

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when a reward had to be given for good deeds, and this was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding Good Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet romp! Enjoy! *wink* Originally posted 2/14/11.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jack traced a path from Ianto’s well-kissed mouth to his navel, licking and nibbling to a chorus of breathy moans from the man he was pleasuring. His hand was closed firmly around a thick, throbbing cock, and as he dipped his tongue into the man’s belly button he slid that hand upward.

“Oh fuck,” was the response, and Jack smirked into the stomach under his mouth.

He flicked his tongue out repeatedly, thrusting into the spot he knew was highly sensitive, letting his lover come undone quickly. His thumb smoothed over the head of Ianto’s cock, smearing the pre-come and easing his hand’s movements.

“Please, Jack…”

“Of course, Ianto,” he replied, his words nothing more than a mumble as he moved to take Ianto into his mouth. 

He sensed the man’s release long before it happened. The way his body went rigid, the way his cock swelled more inside his mouth, and the way every little lick and tug to Ianto’s flesh caused a chant of Jack’s name to spill forth from swollen lips.

He groaned when Ianto came, a pulsing of flavor on his taste buds as he stroked the orgasm out of him. The taste was something unique to every lover he’d ever had, and Ianto’s was especially appealing. He could cut diamonds with the hard on he was sporting.

When Ianto’s fingers tugged desperately at his hair and his cries became slightly high pitched and tinged with laughter, Jack released him, scooting up alongside the man in his bunk and kissing him deeply.

“Let me,” Ianto panted when the kiss broke, reaching a hand towards Jack’s crotch.

“Not right now,” Jack replied, batting his hand away. “Later. Work to do.”

“But Jack…”

“Uh uh! Nope. First, I work on that report for UNIT.”

Ianto eyed him carefully as Jack rolled off the bed and onto his feet, heading for the ladder. “You’re going to go out there with that?”

Jack glanced down, smirking at the tent in his trousers. He’d not intended on snogging the younger man senseless and pushing him down into his bunker for a five minute blow job, but he’d also not expected to climb into the hub ten minutes before that to find all his paperwork completed by a Welshman who apparently couldn’t sleep. He’d arrived at the hub early and finished everything for his boss, save for that one report.

There were times when a reward had to be given for good deeds, and this was one of them. So what if he now had to sport a raging hard on for the next few minutes? So what if Tosh and Gwen and Owen could be heard bickering at their respective work stations and had already given him the ‘I so know what you’re doing’ look when he’d sent Ianto down to the room below, right in front of them. A man had to do what a man had to do.

“It’ll give you something to think about for later,” he told Ianto, smiling as he watched the man tuck in his shirt and fasten his trousers.

“For later, sir?”

“Yup. Dinner at seven. Dessert at yours.” Ianto’s eyebrow shot up as he buckled his belt. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Ianto.”

“Right.” An answering smirk, even if his cheeks did color slightly.

“Now, hurry up,” Jack teased, turning back to the ladder and climbing into the hub. “I could really use a cup of that fantastic Ianto Jones coffee.”

 

~fin~


End file.
